


Violent Delights

by toribird



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Hurt Peter, Identity Reveal, Kidnapping, the power of (a very new) friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toribird/pseuds/toribird
Summary: Peter’s head was throbbing, hard, and his mouth felt like it was filled with cobwebs were the first two things he noticed when he woke up. The next thing he noticed upon waking up was that he was trapped somewhere dark, damp, and dirty. The fourth thing he noticed was that he didn’t have his suit with him.The fifth thing Peter noticed upon waking up was one Flash Thompson, who was at the moment, passed out across the floor from Peter.“Well shit."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing about Spider-Man, so fingers crossed that I have done him justice. I have another fic I should be working on but this one won't stop buzzing around in my head. I have most of it plotted out and it's about halfway done, but I wanted to post part of it before it's all finished. 
> 
> Sorry if there's some mistakes, I am my own editor. Enjoy!

_"These violent delights have violent ends."_   -  _William Shakesp_ _eare_

\----

Peter’s head was throbbing, hard, and his mouth felt like it was filled with cobwebs were the first two things he noticed when he woke up. The next thing he noticed upon waking up was that he was trapped somewhere dark, damp, and dirty. The fourth thing he noticed was that he didn’t have his suit with him.

The fifth thing Peter noticed upon waking up was one Flash Thompson, who was at the moment, passed out across the floor from Peter.

“Well _shit."_

\----

The day had started out normally enough. Well, as normal as it could start out for a 15 year old boy who also just so happened to moonlight as superhero in his spare time.

 

He’d actually woken up on time that day, eaten breakfast, worked out how late he’d be  out patrolling after school with his Aunt May and had gotten to school on time. The rest of the day had passed normally and after the last bell had rung, Peter had left to get in an hour of patrolling before his Decathlon meeting.

 

Which, of course, he’d been late to. Luckily for him, his attendance since homecoming had steadily improved and since he was only five minutes late, no one seemed too upset that he had shown up late. Well no one except Flash, who seemed to have preferred that Peter not show up at all.

 

“Oh lucky us!” Flash said sarcastically as Peter rushed into the library out of breath. “Parker has decided to grace us with his presence today!”

 

“Come on Flash! I’m only,” he glanced at his watch, “like five minutes late. I got caught up at my internship.”

 

Flash rolled his eyes. “Right, your ‘internship,’” he said making air quotes around the word.

 

“Can we move on please?” Michelle asked interrupting Flash.

 

“You’re seriously just gonna let him get away with being late?” Flash asked.

 

“Well, he had a pretty valid reason,” Ned said.

 

“Oh you can’t be serious-” Flash started before MJ cut him off.

 

“Flash, get over it. I don’t really care now that he’s actually, you know, _here._ ”

 

Peter sent a smile towards MJ and Ned before pulling out his flashcards. The rest of the team had seemed to accept his excuse, though Flash seemed to still be annoyed by Peter’s tardiness.

____  


Peter sat up straighter and started to take in his surroundings. They seemed to be underground somewhere, judging by the lack of light. The only light source in the room seemed to come from a small window across from Peter.

 

The window was too small to fit through and was guarded by bars. Looking around the room, there wasn’t much else to see besides a huge metal door that had no handle, and seemed to be locked from the outside.

 

Peter started to stand up to go towards Flash but this ribs protested against the movement. He must have been hit in the ribs. That had happened before he passed out, right? Groaning he put his head in his hands, took a deep breath and tried to remember the events that head lead to him waking up in a cell, alone with Flash fucking Thompson of all people.

 

“Okay. I woke up, went to school, patrolled for a bit, when to Decathlon practice, left Decathlon practice, got confronted by Flash...and then…” he stopped. His memories were hazy. He vaguely remembers men, an attack, panic and then...then nothing. Peter racked his brain but he couldn’t remember any details after that.

 

Flash made a small noise, which caused Peter to look up. Deciding to ignore the pain in his ribs, Peter tried standing again and slowly made his way over to Flash. He crouched down and shook Flash’s shoulder gently.

 

“Flash. Flash, wake up,” Peter said quietly, not wanting to startle Flash too much. Flash started to move a little on his own and he groaned, so Peter let go of his shoulder. Peter was about to move away and give Flash some space before he noticed a bump on Flash’s forehead.

 

Squinting his eyes, Peter leaned in to get a closer look and realized Flash must have been hit, as he seemed to have a bump coming out of his forehead. If they hadn’t been in this situation, Peter might have even found it comical- the way the bump seemed to jut out and distort Flash’s features.

 

Flash groaned again and opened his eyes. It took him a second to come back to reality, but once he seemed to remember what happened he quickly sat up, forcing Peter to jerk his head back slightly.

 

Flash quickly looked around, before turning back to Peter.

 

“Where the hell are we?”

____

 

“Hey! Parker, hold on a second!” Flash shouted at Peter as he was leaving the School building, out of a side entrance. Decathlon practice had just ended and Peter was anxious to get back out on the streets to parole.

 

Nevertheless, he stopped and turned to face Flash.

 

“What makes you think you’re so important?” Flash asked Peter.

 

“Huh?”

 

“You have no regard for anyone’s time and you think you can waltz into practice whenever you want. Well it doesn’t work like that,” Flash said, crossing his arms, glaring at Peter.

 

Peter resisted the urge to sigh loudly at Flash. “Listen,” he began, “I’ve tried to be better about practice. I’m sorry if you’re still upset about D.C., but I’ve just been really busy lately-”  


“Cut the shit Park,” Flash interrupted, “we both know that that Stark internship is fake. Stark industries doesn’t do internships, I _checked._ Plus, you’re a horrible liar Parker. I just wish you’d stop with the superior attitude and get your shit together. Unlike you, I actually care about this team! I honestly think the team was better off when you had quit.”

 

Peter really did not have time for this. “I don’t know what to tell you Flash!” Peter said throwing his hands into the air in frustration. “The team seems to disagree with you there and like it or not I’m going to be on the Decathlon team. Also, superior attitude, really? That’s real rich-”

 

Peter stopped mid sentence. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

 

“That’s what?” Flash asked, trying to taunt him, “If you have something to say to me, spit it out Penis-” Flash tried to finish but Peter shushed him.

 

“Did you just fucking shush me, Parker?”

 

“Shut _up,_ ” Peter hissed at Flash while grabbing his arm and yanking him behind the corner of the school.

 

Peter didn’t know what was happening, but something felt wrong. He sometimes got these feelings, like some type of built in alarm system that had come after his spider bite. And whenever he got them, something bad had gone down afterwards.

 

“Hey man, what the hell! Let go of me!” Flash said, yanking his arm out of Peter’s hand.

 

“What part of shut up don’t you understand?” Peter asked Flash. “Something’s wrong,” he said.

 

“You’re crazy,” Flash said, shaking his head. “Let me get out of here.”

 

“Hold on! Just…just wait a second,” Peter said quietly, grabbing Flash’s arm despite his protests.

 

Holding Flash back (“Jesus man, what’s with the iron grip?”), Peter drowned out Flash’s protests and listened.

 

Nothing unusual stuck out to him. Just cars and street noise from the city. Maybe he was being paranoid. God knows he’d been more on edge since the whole Toomes incident.

 

Nevertheless, he’d rather be safe than sorry. Loosening his grip on Flash Peter edged back towards the corner of the wall.

 

Just as he was about to look out over the corner, a man with a ski mask covering his face jumped around the corner, smashing Peter’s head with something hard.

 

Caught off guard Peter stumbled back into Flash, knocking them both down. Trying to get his bearings again, Peter quickly jumped back up and shoved the man away, though with some difficulty because where he had been hit had begun to bleed and the blood had started flowing down in front of his right eye.

 

The man stumbled back and dropped what looked like a crowbar, but he was quickly replaced with another two men who seemed to appear out of nowhere and they wasted no time cornering Peter.

 

“Come quietly and no one has to get hurt,” the man to Peter’s left said.

 

“Seeing as I am already hurt, I think that train has left the station,” Peter said, ducking a blow from the man on the left. Peter then kicked the man away and turned his attention back to the one who had spoken.

 

“You know, it’s a tad bit warm to go skiing, seeing as it’s May,” Peter said dodging another punch. “Not too much snow around here, or ski hills for that matter.”

 

“Jesus you’re just as annoying as they said you’d be,” the man grumbled.

 

“Ohh, people have been talking about, have they?” Peter said, trying to land in a punch. “All good things, I hope. I’d hate to have my reputation ruined.”

 

Peter was so caught up in trying to defend himself, he almost forgot that Flash was still there until he heard Flash call out.

 

“Hey! What the hell, let me go!”

 

Peter whipped his head to the side just in time to see Flash being restrained from behind by the man he had shoved earlier.

 

Taking advantage of the fact that Peter was distracted, the man who had spoken to him hit Peter in the chest, hard. He succeeded in knocking the wind out of Peter and he doubled over, giving his assailant an opening to hit him again-this time on his back. The second blow sent Peter tumbling towards the ground. Once down, he felt a sting on his neck. He slapped his hand on his neck and tried to stand up, but he stumbled down once more-his limbs suddenly felt much heavier.

 

“That otta keep you out for a bit, bug boy,” the man above him growled, holding a syringe.

 

Peter tried once more to get up, but to no avail. He could feel his body and his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. The last thing Peter saw before his eyes rolled back in his head was Flash being punched, hard, and going limp on the ground across from Peter.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, wow! I am a little overwhelmed by the positive responses to my first chapter! I'm really glad people are interested in this story, I was pretty nervous when I posted it so all the feedback has been nice. 
> 
> Here's chapter two! I originally thought this would be a one shot, then I thought it'd be three parts long but now I'm not too sure...We'll see I guess! 
> 
> Sorry if it's a little short. All mistakes are mine, as I am my own editor. Enjoy!

_ "These violent delights have violent ends." - William Shakespeare _

\----

“Jesus Parker, backup a little, will ya? Let a guy have some room to breathe,” Flash said said, sitting up and rubbing his head. 

 

“Right, right,” Peter said, sliding back, but keeping an eye on Flash. “How’s your head feeling?” Peter asked.

 

“Like butterflies and daisies,” Flash said sarcastically, “How do you think it feels?”

 

“Alright alright,” Peter said, “I was just trying to help.”

 

Flash gave him a skeptical look and continued feeling the bump on his head, hissing slightly as his fingers grazed over it. He looked around the room and repeated his question from before. 

“Where the hell are we?” he asked, looking at Peter.

 

Peter shrugged, then made a face as he felt pain shoot through his body. He seemed to be healing slower than normal; he figured that it had something to do with the drug they had injected into him. Dammit, he _ really _ didn’t need this right now. 

 

“I don’t know. I woke up here with you. The last thing I remember was those goons taking us out. They must have moved us while we were unconscious.”

 

“Nice observation, captain obvious,” Flash said, now standing up and looking around the room. He walked past Peter and looked at the door before pushing on it with his body. When the door didn’t budge he proceeded to bang on it with his fist. 

 

“If anyone’s out there, let us out! Common you assholes, open up!” 

 

When no reply came, he sat down with a huff and made a face at Peter’s raised eyebrows.

 

“Did you really think that would work?” Peter asked.

 

“Well it’s more than what you’ve done. At least I  _ tried  _ something,” Flash retorted. 

 

Peter took a deep breath trying to calm himself. He was trying to stay calm and getting into an argument with Flash wasn’t going to help the situation in anyway. 

 

“Okay,” Peter started, choosing to ignore Flash’s earlier comment. “Would there be any reason for you to be kidnapped? Are your parents involved with anything important? Have you noticed yourself being followed lately?” Peter knew that these people had been after him, but there was also a small part of him that hoped that he was wrong. If he was right, and they  _ were  _ after him, that meant that their current situation was probably more dangerous-and that they had somehow figured out he was Spider-man. And worst of all, it meant he had gotten Flash dragged into this mess against his will.

 

“I mean...my dad’s pretty important at the company he works for, but not  _ this  _ important,” Flash said gesturing to their surroundings. “Still...if  _ I  _ wasn’t important enough to kidnap, why would someone go through all this trouble for  _ you?” _

 

Peter rubbed the back of his neck, “I..I don’t know. I mean, your guess is as good as mine. Maybe it has something to do with my internship?” Peter suggested, hoping Flash would accept that as an answer, not really wanting to go into  _ that  _ story.

 

“So...you’re saying the internship was real this entire time? But why the hell would they kidnap an  _ intern,  _ I mean an intern wouldn’t know Tony Stark personally…”

 

Before Flash could think any further and before Peter could open in mouth to respond however, the door to their cell opened. 

 

Before either one of them could react, the door slammed shut open as a man walked in. In one hand he had what Peter recognized to be his phone. His other hand held a gun. 

 

At the sight of the gun, Flash moved back, trying to put as much distance between him and the gun as possible. 

 

The man’s eyes slide over in Flash’s direction, but he quickly focused his attention on Peter. Pointing the gun at Peter, he spat out, “Get up.” 

 

Peter stood up and the man shoved the phone in Peter’s hands. “Call him,” he said, poking Peter’s chest with his gun. 

 

“Who?” Peter tried to mock innocence, “I have no idea who you’re talking about. You’ll have to be more specific.”

 

The man growled and shoved his gun against Peter’s chest again, this time harder. “I don’t have time for your games. Unlock your phone and call him.”

 

Peter felt the weight of his phone in his hand. He looked at the man in front of him, then glanced at Flash, who seemed confused about the whole situation. He then looked at the gun aimed at him and remembered he didn’t have his suit with him and healing factor or not, a gunshot to the heart would do some pretty serious damage. Not to mention Flash, who, annoying as he was, had nothing to do with this situation and if he were to get hurt because Peter got careless, Peter would never forgive himself. 

 

Sighing, he unlocked his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found the one he knew the man was asking about. 

 

His finger hovering over the call button, Peter looked up at the man. “This is a trap for him, isn’t it?” 

 

The man just stared at Peter. “Call him. Now.”   
  


Peter pressed the call button and held it to his ear and silently prayed that he wouldn’t pick up.

 

As the phone rung in his ear, Peter spoke. “You know,” he said, “He probably won’t even pick up, he’s a really busy man. Too busy to be dealing with a 15 year old and their drama or...whatever this is. He probably has better things to do besides-oh hey Mr. Stark.”   
  


The man, or goon number one, as Peter had started calling him in his head, spoke again. “Put it on speaker phone, now,” he grunted.

 

“ _ Hello? Kid?”  _ Tony’s voice rang out.  _ “Wait a second, Peter, am I on speaker phone?” _

 

“Uh, yeah sorry about that. So, uh, nice chat. I think I’ll be going now, good talking with you-ouch! Jesus, that actually kind of hurt,” Peter said, holding his cheek after the gunman had smacked him across the face. 

 

_ “Peter what was that? What the hell is going on?” _

 

Peter looked at the gunman. “So do you want to explain it to him, or should I?” he said, holding the phone towards the man’s face.

 

When he got no reply, Peter sighed. “Well, I’m not sure where I am right now and I’m in some room underground somewhere with a classmate of mine and, uh, there’s a really big guy with a gun-a very small gun!-pointed at me right now. I’m fine though. I wouldn’t bother coming, I think this might be a trap. For you I mean,” Peter finished. 

 

_ “Kid, what did I say about getting in over your head? Are you hurt? What do these people want?” _

 

“Hey! I didn’t seek them out, they attacked me! At my own school I might add. I’m fine though, really so don’t bother-”

 

Peter was cut off my the gunman who grabbed the phone from Peter’s hand. “We have the kid here and his friend here. We’ll call back in five minutes with our demands. If they aren’t met, the kid won’t fair well, I promise.” 

 

“ _ Who are you? What do you want-”  _ Tony’s voice was cut off as the gunman ended the call and shoved the phone in his pocket. He pointed his gun at Peter again. “Don’t try any funny shit, I have this thing loaded.”

 

With his gun pointed at Peter, the man slowly backed out of the room, then slammed the door shut, leaving Flash and Peter alone once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. You can find me @torsamors on tumblr if you want to come talk to me or watch me cry about Peter Parker


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Almost 300 kudos! I'm so overwhelmed, thank you so much! Here's chapter three. Three chapters in three days, wow. I'm not sure if the rest of my updates will be as fast because my schedule will be busier soon, but we will see! 
> 
> I had fun writing this chapter, though I hope I did a good enough job with my characterizations...also at one point my computer deleted all my periods so hopefully I added them all back in lol
> 
> As always, I am my own editor so all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

_ "These violent delights have violent ends." - William Shakespeare  _

\----

Peter almost wished the gunman was back in the room. After the door had slammed shut, an oppressive silence had enveloped the space around them. He could feel Flash’s gaze on him from across the room. 

 

When Flash finally snapped out of his shock he walked over to Peter until his he was face to face with him.

 

“What the  _ hell  _ was that about Parker?” Flash growled. 

 

“Okay, okay,” Peter said rubbing the back of his neck. “My internship may not,  _ exactly  _ be your typical internship.”

 

“Yeah, I’m starting to fucking get that. What the hell is your relationship with Tony Stark? Why do you have his personal goddamn number?”

 

“Okay, wow, that’s a lot of swears,” Peter said, trying desperately to steer the conversation in a different direction, but to no avail; he only earned a dirty look from Flash.  “Alright Mr Stark is kind of my, uh, mentor? I think that’d be the right word for our relationship.” 

 

Flash stared at him for a moment before putting his head into his hands. “He’s your  _ mentor?”  _ He said, voice muffled. He lifted his head out of his hands. “I don’t know if you’re just full of shit, if you’re telling the truth or if this is some messed up dream my subconscious decided to torture me with,” he said. 

 

Peter barked out a laugh. “Trust me,” he said, “You’re not dreaming Flash.” 

 

“So how in the world did Tony Stark of all people become your mentor?” 

 

“It’s a long story, trust me,” Peter said, walking away from Flash and towards the door that currently separated Flash and him from the outside. “We should be focusing on other things right now. Like getting out of here before Mr Stark gets here. And possibly finding my backpack, if these people took it and didn’t just throw it outside the school or something.” Peter’s face blanched at that thought, as his suit was in his backpack. “Actually, I really hope they didn’t do that.”

 

“Do I even want to know what was in your backpack?” Flash asked. “Also, how do you expect to get us out of here? The door has no handle on the inside and it’s made of metal, genius.”

 

“I know,” Peter said, leaning his ear against the door, listening while knocking on it. “I have an idea, that might work….We know that the door opens outward, into the hallway…”

 

Peter continued looking at the door, then started back up until he was against the wall across the room from it. “Alright Flash, stand back,” he said, taking a deep breath. He was  _ so  _ not looking forward to trying this, as his ribs still ached; he knew this was going to hurt them more. But still, he had to try something. 

 

“Parker what are you doing-” But Flash was cut off as Peter ran as fast as he could across the small room and threw his entire body weight against the door. 

 

He then promptly slammed into the door and then the ground. Holy fuck, that had  _ not  _ felt good on his ribs. 

 

“What the hell Parker, did you actually think you could bust down this door…” Flash’s voice trailed off as he saw one Peter Parker sized dent in the door. “Holy crap, did you actually dent this door?” Flash said, leaning in too look at it while Peter tried to stand up and revamp himself for another run.

 

“Man, what is  _ up  _ with you Parker?” Flash asked, looking at Peter as if he were trying to solve a puzzle. 

 

Peter made his way back to the other side of the cell. Leaning against the wall for a second, he straightened up and gestured to Flash to move. 

 

Flash opened his mouth as if to say something, but then he closed it and got out of the way. Peter took a deep breath, shook out his limbs and took another full force run towards the door. He threw his entire weight against the it again, but the door still held sturdy. Peter leaned against it for a moment to regain his composer; his body was starting to feel even more bruised- and it certainly didn’t help that he didn’t have his suit with him to absorb some of the abuse he was throwing at his body.

 

“Are you, uh, okay man?” Flash asked, tentatively, looking at Peter.

 

Peter shook his head and forced out a smile. “Oh, me? I could do this all day.”

 

Flash looked doubtful. “Whatever you say Parker. Oh, and one more thing- _ how the fuck are you actually denting the door?”  _ Flash asked.

 

“That’s another long story,” Peter said before running at the door again.

 

“Will you stop with all the goddamn secrecy?” Flash said, getting annoyed. “Can you please cut the shit and actually tell me what’s going on and stop lyin-oh jesus are you ok?” Flash asked as Peter stumbled to the ground after yet another unsuccessful attempt at opening the door. Flash rushed over to where Peter was lying on the ground; Peter’s eyes were open but a little unfocused.

 

“Ow.” 

 

“Maybe you should stop doing that. I think that door’s got you beat, Parker.” 

 

“God, what is that door made up, vibranium?” Peter said sitting up and rubbing his side. Peter scanned the room again and frowned. “We need to get out of here...but the door seems to be reinforced from the outside and the window….” Peter trailed off, staring at the window. Suddenly his eyes went wide and he shot up.

 

“The window!” he said, running over to it. 

 

“Have you actually lost it? That window is way too small for either of us to fit through, besides there’s bars in front of it anyway!” Flash said, pulling a face. 

 

“Exactly!” Peter said excitedly. “Here, wait a second,” Peter said as he jumped up to get a hand on one of the bars attached to the outside of the window. Once he had a firm grip on the bar, Peter yanked it out of place and jumped back down. 

 

“Here,” he said, holding the bar up for Flash to see. “Now we at least have something to defend ourselves with. Next time they open that door,” Peter paused to point, “I’ll be waiting with this. I’ll knock them out and we can try to escape.” 

 

Peter looked at Flash, waiting to hear his opinion on his plan but Flash just started at him, his mouth slightly open. He closed it for a second, then opened it again, only to close it once more-giving him the likeness of a fish out of water. 

 

Peter drew his eyebrows together. “Okay, I mean, granted it’s not the  _ best  _ plan-but it’s something, right? We don’t have many options at the moment and I can’t seem to get that _ stupid  _ door open…”

 

“Okay, no,” Flash said, finally speaking. “First, we get jumped by god knows who,” he said starting to count on his hand. “Then, it turns out the internship-or whatever-is real and you have  _ Tony Stark  _ on speed dial on your phone because he’s your mentor or some shit. And now you’re denting metal doors and ripping metal beams out of walls like it’s  _ nothing!  _ So, excuse me if I’m a little confused and want to know _ what the hell is going on!” _

 

Peter sighed and ran a hand through his hair and then looked at Flash. “I guess there’s no point in hiding it now.” 

 

Flash looked at Peter expectantly, eyebrows raised. Peter cleared his throat. “So, in addition to being Peter Parker, I’m, uh, also your friendly neighborhood Spider-man,” he said shrugging his shoulders. 

 

“You’re  _ who?” _

 

“Your friendly neighborhood Spider-man?”

 

“No. No way. You can’t be Spider-man! You’re...you’re you! And Spider-man is so cool!” 

 

“Thanks, I think?” Peter said, “But, no yeah that’s me. That’s why I know Mr. Stark and why we were kidnapped. Although, I’m still not sure how they figured out that I was Spider-man…”   
  


“Prove it!” Flash said suddenly. 

 

“Uh, what?” Peter asked, eyebrows raised. “What do you mean? Is this situation not proof enough?”

 

“I don’t know! Just…do something Spider-man-y,” Flash said. 

 

“Um, okay,” Peter said setting the bar down. He walked over to the wall nearest to him and started climbing it until he was on the ceiling. The he crawled above Flash and flipped back down. “Was that Spider-man-y enough for you?” Peter asked. 

 

“Oh my god. You-you’re Spider-man!” Flash said. “Spider-man and you are the same guy. Oh my god.”

 

“Uh huh,” Peter said. “That’s what I just said.”

 

“Oh man I have to burn all my Spider-man shirts now,” Flash said with a groan.

 

Peter resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Flash’s theatrics. 

 

“Wait a second!” Flash said, pointing a finger at Peter, “You stole my car!”

 

“I thought that was your dad’s car?”

 

“You stole my car and wrecked it! On homecoming! Do you know how much it cost to fix that thing?” Flash asked.

 

“In my defense, it was for a good cause,” Peter said. 

 

“I’m gonna make you pay for that, Parker. Mark my words.”

 

“Oh my god, are we actually having this conversation right now? After homecoming you wouldn’t shut up about how Spider-man had ‘asked for your help.’”

 

“That was before I knew it was  _ you _ ! Besides, that car was probably worth more than your entire house.”

 

“Listen,” Peter said cutting him off, “we have more important things to worry about right now, so can we move on?”

 

“I mean, we really don’t,” Flash pointed out. “You have a plan, but we have to wait for one of those goons to come back to do anything.”

 

“Yeah but-”

 

“So,” Flash said, continuing as if Peter hadn’t spoken, “Since me being here is pretty much your fault, I think I deserve to know how you got all your weird bug powers. Time to spill the beans, Parker.”

 

“It’s-”

 

“I swear to god Parker if you say ‘it’s a long story’ one more time, I  _ will  _ kick your ass.”

 

“Okay, okay, fine. Remember that trip to Oscorps we took a while ago?”

 

\---- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was a bit slow, the next chapter will have more action in it. I think they'll be two or three more chapters to this before I'm done-but then again I tend to write a lot more than I think I will. 
> 
> hit me up on my tumblr @ torsamors!


End file.
